Captain America
Captain America, also known as Steve Rogers, is a Marvel Comics superhero who has been a symbol of America since the 1940s. Backstory Steve Rogers was a weak young man who lived during World War II and desperately wanted to enlist and fight the Nazis. However, he was deemed unfit to be in combat, until he was brought into a special program called Operation: Rebirth. There, he was the one who tested the Super Soldier Serum, which transformed him from a scrawny and weak young man, to a soldier who was at the peak of physical perfection. However, before the serum's ingredients could be written down, the lead scientist was assassinated by a Nazi spy. Steve, now with the name Captain America, was given a shield and tasked with fighting Hitler's forces such as the Red Skull and Baron Zemo. With his sidekick Bucky, Cap fought for the American dream, serving alongside future heroes such as Wolverine and Nick Fury. However, while trying to stop a missile, Bucky was seemingly killed and Cap was flung into the ocean and frozen until modern times. The Super Soldier Serum had kept him alive until he was discovered by the Avengers, who consisted of Iron Man, Thor, Giant Man, and the Wasp. He went on to lead them for many years. Eventually, he discovered Bucky was alive, under mind control as the assassin the Winter Soldier. He was soon freed and became Cap's ally once more. Captain America had to go against his friend Iron Man during the Superhuman Civil War, which he forfeited to stop the bloodshed. Afterwards, he was seemingly assassinated, but in reality he had been shot with a weapon that left him unhinged in space and time, appearing at events in his lifetime and fighting battles. The Red Skull brings Rogers back to the present, where he takes control of Rogers' mind and body. Rogers eventually regains control, and with help from his allies, defeats the Red Skull.and has since come back, becoming the head of Homeland Security and giving the Captain America persona to Bucky. He is also currently the leader of his own black-ops team known as the Secret Avengers. Appearance Steve Rogers is a 6'2, 220 pound man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a costume bearing the colors of the American flag: red, white, and blue. His cowl features large holes for his eyes, and opens up for the bottom part of his face. On his forehead is a large A, with two wings on the sides of his mask. On his upper body, Cap has scales on his suit that act as a sort of chain mail, a star in his chest, and red and white stripes on his stomach. The blue scales stop on his upper arms, with the rest being covered by white sleeves and red gloves. Under his belt, Cap has blue pants and red boots. His circular nigh-indestructible shield is an experimental alloy hybrid of vibranium and adamantium, and contains a red stripe over a white stripe, which is over another red stripe that lays on top of a blue circle containing a white star. Powers and Abilities *Super Soldier Serum gave him peak-human strength, agility, endurance, and durability. *Possesses an unbreakable Vibranium/Adamantium alloy shield *Master marksman *Master of several forms of martial arts *Brilliant military strategist *Slowed aging due to years frozen in suspended animation; He's about 60 years old, though looks 30 Personality Captain America is an all-around patriot, believing in all of the things that make America great. He always strives to make America even better. He is a very dedicated friend, and has a set group of ideals. He is strictly opposed to any form of oppression, which is why he rebelled against the Super-Human Registration Act, viewing it as a violation of their constitutional rights. He can be a bit stuck in the past, always remembering the things he lived with during the Great Depression and World War II compared to modern things. Gameplay Attacks *'Backflip/Zenten(Front Turning)' - Captain America cartwheels through his opponent, creating mixups of all sorts and can be canceled from a whiffed standing 5C/Standing Roundhouse, increasing its range.(More noticeable in MVC3) Support Attacks *'(Projectile) Shield Slash - '''Throws his shield at the opponent. In MvsC3, the shield can hit back again if touched by his opponent. *'(Dash) Charging Star '- Rushes his opponent with his shield. Can block projectiles of many kinds, but he'll lose speed and power if he collides with too much. *'(Anti-Air) Stars and Stripes''' - Uppercuts his opponent by pushing his shield upward. Hyper Combos *'Hyper Charging Star - '''Captain America yells "Hyper.....Charging Star!" and then charges full speed at his opponent with his shield, barraging the enemy with hits. Can block projectiles and even laser beams without losing power or speed. *'Hyper Stars & Stripes - Captain America yells "For freedom!" and then performs a powered up version of his anti-air move three times moving forward. *'''Final Justice - '''Captain America's Level 3 Hyper Combo. Captain America dashes at his opponent, stunning them and leaving them open to the Captain's flurry of punches and kicks. Captain America then throws the opponent in the air and finishes the move with a piledriver. Tactics Theme Song thumb|300px|left Captain America's most recent theme song is a techno remix of his classic theme featured in Marvel Super Heroes, X-Men vs. Street Fighter, and Marvel vs. Capcom 1. Trivia *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, his friendship with Iron Man is shown by their use of a first name basis. While switching out, Cap calls Iron Man "Tony," and Iron Man calls Cap "Steve." *When on a team with Thor and Iron Man in the third game, one of them will yell "Avengers Assemble!" referring to those being the core three of the team. *He was confirmed early May of this year in Game Informer's May 2010 issue, also featuring Dante, Deadpool and Felicia. *It can be assumed that Cap's rival in the game is Felicia, who was announced at the same time he was. It was speculated that both of them have their own dreams; Captain America fights for freedom and justice, while Felicia has dreams of being a musical star. *In Marvel vs Capcom 3, Captain America is voiced by '''Brian Bloom, who also voices the character in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. *Patriotic to the end, Captain America is Lawful Good. Artwork Mvc2-captain-america.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Art Work Captainamerica-full.gif|C.Americas Battle Sprite 714425-captainamerica.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Good Alignment